The following specification relates to diversification of computer code.
Many computers in the world are connected together such that they can interact and exchange many different types of data. They can be connected by a wired or wireless network of any topology and in a manner involving some or no intermediary actors. The popularity of the World Wide Web (WWW) and email exchanges demonstrate that computer interaction is intensively exploited.
As the interaction among diverse computer systems has increased, computer security can be considered more and more of an issue. The interconnectivity provided by global networks can make many computers, in different parts of the world, a potential target of a security threat (e.g., propagation of security attacks like, e.g., Trojan horses).